Addiction
by T-Rex10
Summary: AU. The Fentons finally opened the gate to the Ghost Zone but what they didn't expect was it to back fire on them. Now with their son dead from getting attack by this white hair boy with glowing green eyes, they devoted their lives to find their son's killer, Phantom. Each time the portal is open the killer comes out to play.
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary: The Fentons finally opened a gate to the Ghost Zone but what they didn't expect was to get back fired from it. Now with their son dead from getting attack from this white hair boy with glowing green eyes, they devoted their life finding their son's killer. Phantom. Each time the portal is open the killer comes out to play. Each time a teenager come close to him or the portal, they die. No sooner that this mysterious Phantom got caught but what got people stump, was that this killer is coo-coo, so as a crazy person, they put him with special care. The Fentons didn't like that, of course. But the real question is did he really killed their son and the other teenager?**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Thanks to Clockwork's Apprentice for beta-ing this.**

* * *

**Prolong... or somewhere in the** chapter...

A small white flower fell lazily like a person falling slowly backwards off a cliff, doing something life taking. Which it was- their life was meaningless and wanting to end the pain they feel, they fell. Though they could have gotten help, tell someone, do something about it, but instead the flower was ignored—just like those who jumped.

In the background, things were almost peaceful. The morning had came rolling in and the cells door opened, all the prisoners came out and some were unlucky as the door closed, locking them in. You'd thought that they would stay open, but, no. All of them walked slowly as they fought the gunk in their eyes. Through once they made it to the mess hall, they were all awakened.

A couple of guys, stiff and paranoid while looking buff in their orange jumpsuit, sat down on the table, relaxing into a nice meal of small amount of milk, Cheerios, a few unidentifiable things and slop. It was one the best meals—the only meal—that they had in a long while. Things were normal –about as normal as things could be at a Amity Park jail. Then one of the guys sat down and that's were all hell breaks loose.

"Ya', look in' at me," one orange man sneered.

They all stood up and a crowd gathered around. The one who had spoken first was the one to throw the first fist. It slammed against the guy with stubs on his chin—just one of the signs that he had been in there for only a year. His nose bleed as he stumbled backward bumping into another fellow who pushed him back at the guy who punched him, causing him to get yet another hit. A loose tooth fell to the ground. His tooth was loosened and fell on the ground. His mouth gushed crimson. He spit out the blood onto the ground, some landing on the puncher's shoe, which made the puncher angry.

"Look at what you did!"

Loud noises, yelling, cursing, screaming, and roaring filled the room. A white, yellow, black blobs laid around the strain concrete floor. Stronger, angrier guys held small black batons in their hands—their leather belts filled with many gadgets. They were grumpy as they gripped the ones in the orange suits, trying to pull them apart.

The puncher grabbed the guy and put him in a head lock. The other guy who sat next to the puncher punched the head-locked guy in the stomach. No sooner than that, a full-fledged fight had broken out, once the others around got agitated and that's when the strictly security guards came in, trying to stop the fight.

"Back off," one of the men shouted.

"Break it off!"

"Spread apart!"

"Back off," the first one repeated as he shoved the orange suited man away.

The flower slammed down on the floor and bounced a few feet in the air until it officially rested, a couple of peddles lay blissfully away from the steam.

A small, innocent looking hand gingerly picked up the dying flower. A sad frown set on the young boy's face as he inspected it.

"You poor thing of nature. You should live on and grow as you supposed to be."

The flower knew how it had come into this. It had done it natural thing. Grow from the soil outside and once it had grown a green steam from the ground, water poured on it, giving it food. Then once it had made a beautiful sprout of peddles and then…the boy himself picked it off the ground and brought it in. It was in his hands when it had fallen. He was beyond pissed when one of the guys knocked it out of his hands.

He stared at it until his hand clenched, crumpling the flower and more peddles popped out as he stared—more like glared at the crowd. His nose crunched up in disgust and without any effort, yelled.

"ENOUGH!"

That's what it took for every movement to freeze and stare at the boy who was wearing the same orange suit—the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and suit open only half way down his stomach, showing his white tank top; he had neon green eyes that glows up in the dark, snow white hair that is soft just like snow and pale skin that seems like it was glowing a hazy hue. The boy looked young, granted he was still just a kid, a mere 15 year old kid.

"Anyone would like to tell me…." he drawled out slowly, "…what this is?"

He held open his palm for everyone to see.

"A dumb flower," a shout was heard, "Freak!"

Freak. That was the name everybody had given the white hair boy that first came in, scared to the bones. Anyone and everyone could see that he was shaking, scared to the wits and looked like he was going to pee his pants. Then once he had thought he was getting used to everything, he was called Freak. Like some type of freak of nature. He heard the rumors as no rumors could be held away since there was little room. Then began the abusing. The boy couldn't even count how much scars, bruises, and cuts on his body but he was lucky that his face was still mostly clean.

"Yeah, a flower…" he softly said in an eerily calm voice.

Everybody eyed each other. No one had moved from their spots—not even the security guards. They feared what the domestic child would do.

"…and it was a piece of nature that showed beauty…and it was mine…and you broke it…killed it…destroyed it…FRACTURING the beauty it HAD!"

A demented look came across his face as a green hue surrounded his body. He took a step forward, leaving a flaming green footprint. Everyone's eyes were wide in fear and the white hair boy smiled evilly. He could taste their fear on the tip of his tongue- _it felt soooo good!_ The lights flickered as he passed and the prisoners stood their grounds as they straightened up, backing up slowly.

The boy finally walked to the crowd and sneered at them, but that sneer quickly faded into an innocent look.

"Bop! Got your nose."

He giggled as his hands were running blood from touching the bloody nose the prisoner had gotten.

"Ooh, and look! Red juice is flowing from it. I hope you get it back soon or else, you might never be able to stitch it back together."

The bloody nose guy gave him a dumb-founded look at the change in boy attitude. _What in the bloody world is this?_

"Uhh, okay. Give it back."

He reached out for it, but the boy pulled his arm back.

"Nah-uh. No way. You gotta earn it."

"Bull crap," the man's British accent showing through, "I don't have to earn my bloody nose back!"

The guards came out of their shell-shocked stupor and finally realizing something. Why in the world aren't they doing something?! They were here to stop the fight and now staring dumbly at the kid being weird. One of them carefully went into their pocket, once feeling what they were searching for, closed his fingers around it and gingerly pulled out a syringe. Giving the others a nod, he tiptoed behind the boy like he could set off the alarm in the kid's head and could attack any seconds.

The boy punched the bloody nose guy in the face, spreading more of the now dried up blood.

"Here's your nose back. I don't want it anymore."

The guy yelped and clapped his hands on his nose, glaring at the boy. He felt the dizzy sensation of newly blood goosing onto his hands.

"Son of a -"

Another punch connected to his stomach, he lurched forwards, in pain as his arms went to his stomach.

"No swearing! It's a bad word…"

A little pinch pricked the boy's arm. The kid yelped, his eyes wide, mouth open agape as he snatched his arm. He looked down at where it felt like a pin poking him. He looked at the hand with a syringe as it's thumb quickly pushed down, giving the kid a tranquilizer shot. The kid growled out and shoved the guard back and ran off. He would have made it to another side but a dizzy sensation took over his mind. He could see dark spots appearing in the corners of his eyes. His eyes grew heavy and he tripped over his own two feet. He connected to the ground.

The last thing he saw was few guards surrounding him.

Like coming from the sickly humid fog in a swamp, the boy swam towards the light in his head. Beads of sweat dropped down his fragile body as he moved through, it was like water on him but he wasn't in water. Feeling more alive now, he could hear many voices swimming around him. Yet, he couldn't will his eyes open.

"What is he?"

"Well, he had dyed his hair white, had green contact lenses. Must be one of those kind of kids."

The second voice was a lot different from the first. It had some type of feathery softness in this person's voice. The boy thought the second person was French, which it was just a guess. Then he felt fingers gripping his head, moving it to whatever they please. He felt a bit of irritation stir up inside of him.

He tried opening his eyes. The first time he tried nothing happened. The second time he tried, he had to shut them as the sudden brightness was extremely painful to his extremely sensitive eyes. Once he adjusted to the brightness, he could make out a blurry image of white, yellow, light blue, and grey. Once his vision cleared up he could see that he was in a small room, strapped to a bed, hands and feet all tied up, as two people surrounds around him. One looked like a doctor, he could tell because of the light blue scrubs he's wearing. The other was the head of this joint.

He tugged on the knots. He panted as it wouldn't budge. _No duh, it wouldn't work! I'm a prisoner. They wouldn't want to get all sweaty in their uniform to get me._ That doesn't mean he couldn't use his powers. He scrunched up his nose, but couldn't get through. Nothing worked.

"Oh, look," the director said, "He's awake."

"Hmm, well, boy, we're going to stick these onto your head. Don't worry, it won't hurt."

The doctor held up couple of stickers that held small wires on them. He stuck them onto the white hear boy's forehead.

"What a fiasco you did at the mess hall. The director just wanted me to make sure you're all dandy."

The boy titled his head.

"Alright, then, let's get started." He pressed the button.

All you could hear was painful screams of the young boy throughout the hall way, throughout the empty rooms as this wing was basically empty except for the loons hollering about crazy things.


	2. 1 First Death

**How's them apples. I'll be updating as I can while I have exams still this week and other stories to finish. I'm a bum.**

**Chapter beta-ed by Clockwork's Apprentice and hopefully always.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Death**

As it seemed, today was going to be great. There were two adults who stood in jumpsuits— the female was in a blue one while the male wore an orange one. They smiled at each other.

"Ready?" asked the female.

"Heck, yeah!" the man in orange yelled.

He pumped his fist in the air as he expressed his enthusiasm,

"Let's light this Baby up!"

Everybody had heard of that the Fentons were working on a large scale project in their basement—a.k.a. their lab. They knew the family was odd. The family had two kids, one smart with easy A's and the other one was like any other teenagers. He was smart but lacked the quality of being like his sister. Many times people thought about how the children could live with their parent's obsessions. They were practically saying it would kill one of them one day, but Maddie and Jack shook their head 'no'.

"Alright, guys. Get ready for the most amazing thing to happen to our entire life!" Maddie said, "As you kids have known, we've been working on an intellectual Ghost portal leading to the Ghost Zone, where those specters await to have a piece of this world."

Maddie warned her daughter, Jazz and son, Danny, "So I advice you two from standing within reach. I don't want you to get hurt."

She was about to speak again but Jack had cut her off.

"Bonzi!"

Jack pressed the red button to open the gates to another world. Everybody was on edge as little sparks of electricity traveled on the wall of the hexagon portal. If a miracle was to happen, it would happen now.

"It's working! It's working," Jack chanted, "Come on, baby!"

Pride filled his eyes. Hope was seeping through his spine up to his mind.

If Maddie had ever seen her husband this happy, it was now. It was beyond happy, it was pure bliss. She smiled to match her husband's huge, happy grin.

Jazz's mouth was wide open, mind buzzing with disbelief but there was no way that it was going to work. She had been working forever, denying everything paranormal. If there was a ghost, it was just a kid in white bed-spread sheets. If there was a fairy, it was just a little girl playing with fake sparkly wings. If there was a zombie, it was a slow moving man or female in pain. So, she had basically made everything out—smarted the paranormal to be everyday norm. Nothing was going to make her believe that the portal led to a place where ghosts lived. Through as she watched the sparks become something more, her mind _might_ change.

However, sparks died into nothing but air. All smiles, happy grins, looney faces disappeared to a devastating frown. Their hearts—especially Jack's—heart broke into millions of pieces.

"But…but…but…" Jack mumbled repeatedly.

He was heartbroken like a kicked puppy. A pout set on his face as he leaned forward, depressed. Maddie felt the same. All their hard work went down the toilet. With a sad sigh, she put her hand on Jack's shoulder and led him away from their failure.

Jazz smiled, though was sad that it didn't work as their parents put a lot of hard work into it. Seeing their faces, caused a horribly heart breaking feeling. Through, it was great because there was no such thing as actual ghosts. She felt like she had proven another thing. _There is no such thing as a Ghost Zone._

Danny, the one and only son, stood there. He felt disappointed, but like his sister, he was glad. He was excited to see that, for once, their parents' invention work as none had done before. (They would need a ghost to activate it). If the sparks grow more and a portal did form, he would be amazed, though scared at the same time. _Who wouldn't be freaking scared of ghosts, demonic ghosts?_

Curiosity got the better of him and he walked toward the portal slowly. The portal was _big_! Well, Danny was a small, petite boy- his raven hair was covering his baby blue eyes, his cloths were so baggy that they could easily slip off of him.

"Danny…" Jazz said in a tone that said don't-go-to-the-portal, "Stay away from that thing. The electricity from the sparks still be in the floor and walls."

"I won't go in it, Jazz. What do you take me as? Stupid. Jeez. I'm just going to look at it."

Jazz hummed as she watched for a second until she left him to do his own thing.

Danny titled his head, staring at the hole in the wall, getting a little close for comfort. Without even realizing, he had stepped onto the entrance, it was like he was transfixed to go in. Big huge wires laid upon the floor, he had almost tripped which be led him to put his hands on the wall. He felt energy flowing through the wall and his arms. So he lifted his palm so that his fingertips gazed the wall.

As he moved further in, he felt a rim of a lever. His gaze left the middle, where he was stuck looking at, to a lever with two buttons. One green and one red.

"This must be the on and off switch," he mumbled out loud, "Dad must've have forgot that it was in here and didn't take it out to put outside of the portal."

For a moment he felt like doing something very stupid like pressing the button. It was just too tempting, but very idiotic. Doesn't everyone have a pull to touch a button? Not even thinking about his life, he pressed the green button; ready for the thing to comes to life. But what he didn't expect was that nothing happened.

Opening his eyes (he didn't even remember closing them) he looked around, wary like something was going to attack him. It was just his luck that it didn't work.

"Man, I am stupid. Why did I pressed that button?"

Danny ran his fingers through his hair, "I could've taken my life, but I just wanted to see if it works. Haha, close one, isn't it?"

Danny trampled out of there, but forgot the big wires, he tripped and he reached out to the wall, pressing the off button. He landed face down with a yelp. Turning onto his back, he glanced up to see those sparks from earlier. His baby blue darkened with fear as energy vibrated through the wires and walls. The hair on the back of his neck stuck up, his raven hair rose. His breathing hitched.

The portal lightened up. A blood curling scream was made from that tiny body, due to genes, he could yell to the sky.

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me_

Danny saw a bright light of green and white flashes through his eyes as pure white, hot pain went through his body. He gritted his teeth, trying to surpass the pain, but it was unbearable. What was a chance to be struck by lightning? Take that by getting stuck by a now living portal.

It was just a fragment of a thought. He had thought he saw another being in these flashing lights. It was another boy who just kind of looked just like him. Though there were details which made that boy unique. He had streak white hair, though Danny could pass that off as the electricity sizzling his body like bacon—making his eyes flash white. They boy had a black and white jumpsuit…? Danny couldn't tell. One more thing that he wasn't sure of was the green eyes.

Danny narrowed his eyes, trying to discrete the figure as darkness taking over his vision. It seemed like the white haired boy was speaking and reaching his hand toward him. Danny couldn't decipher what he was saying.

"Grab…hand…"

The boy touched him and that was the last thing he saw before his life flashed before his eyes. Memories of his sister when he was younger, playing with her, her warning him about getting close to the portal. Oh, why didn't he listen to her? His curiosity had killed the cat. He saw his jolly dad eating fudge. Everything in his memories flashed- him eating, when he was young, him on his shoulder. He could remember his mom tucking him into bed, kissing him a goodnight, spending time with him, playing with him and many more. It was blissfully welcomed memories.

The light had stopped and the portal was awakened. The white haired boy now stood outside of the green swirly wall of the Ghost Zone. He looked around, mesmerizing everything. Seeing a mirror, he floated toward it. What he saw was himself. But this was the first time seeing himself like this. He laid a pale hand on his pale cheek.

"Whaaa….."

His voice was raspy from trying to communicate with the raven hair boy. The electricity had surged his throat sore and must've messed with his vocals. Glowing greens eyes blinked as he took himself in. He touched the snow white hair that fell through his finger-less gloves—silky and wet just like snow. There was a rosy green blush on his cheek, a permanent one. Weird. His outfit was different as he was wearing a black tank-top and a tight half zipped jacket, white belt with a 'DP' for a belt lock, white, shaggy pants and black Converse, white fingerless gloves and a 'DP' necklace hanged down.

He titled his head and touched the cold glass. He then leaned close to the mirror, the mirror fogged up, though the boy doesn't need to breath, it was just because he was too close. As the boy inspected himself even more, he heard footsteps descending down. When he turned around to see who was coming down, to greet them, three humans were staring at him weirdly.

The boy put his hand out for a hand shake.

"Well, hello there. I'm Phantom. Um…nice to meet you guys."

He waited for them to shake his hand but neither of them did so he put his arm to his side. An awkward silence was held for a few moments until Phantom decided to speak.

"Um, hello? I'm guessing you guys are wondering why I'm here or even how I'm down here?"

He tucked his hand behind his head full of silky hair. Jazz was about to speak when Jack, once again, cut someone off.

"Look, Maddie! The portal! It's working!"

He beamed, jumping up and down in joy.

"I knew it would. I can't wait to boast about this with other ghost hunters at the next convention!"

Maddie's eyes lit up.

"It did."

She was speechless. But then she remembered something.

"Where's Danny? Jack, where's Danny?"

Jack looked around, skimming pass over the white hair boy, shrugged when he couldn't find his son,

"He's probably in his room or doing chores. But I should go and get him!"

Jazz eyes water, "M-mom…last time I saw Danny, he was in there…."

She pointed at the open portal, tears cascading down her rosy cheek. Maddie looked, her breath hitched high like she couldn't get oxygen through her, tears streamed down her cheeks.

"No…no…NO! Danny!"

She fell down onto her knees, hugging herself as she wept. Jazz did the same. Maddie scooted closer to her and pulled her to her, hugging her daughter; Jazz hid her face on her mom's neck, feeling her orange hair being pet.

Phantom frowned; hand went back to his side. Once hearing his wife and daughter sobbing, Jacl came back down to find a sad sight. He narrowed his eyes at Phantom.

"You! You had done something to him!"

Jack grabbed a gun, which was made into a ghost weapon, that was on the counter and pointed in between Phantom's eyes. Both intensely staring.

After what seemed like forever of staring, Phantom felt a pull inside of him. It was a weird feeling, though he had never felt like that before, now since he was out in the world, anything could happen.

Sure he felt bad for the kid. He saw everything happening to him, the pain, fear, and confusion in the blue eyes. He felt responsible for the kid's death. The strange feeling came again and his head felt dizzy, lightheaded. His hands went up to grab his head but once he saw his hands, he freaked. What happened to them! He waved his arms. Then his arms did the same as his hands, they disappeared. Both were transparent. His eyes went wide as more of his body started to phase.

Jack gritted his teeth, glaring at Phantom, fingers dangerously close to pull the trigger. He had never actually shot one of the things. Not at a ghosts as they had never seen one before. Not a gun. As he was a kind, gentle, caring father who wouldn't crush a fly. No…wait there plenty of flies crushed by him. He pulled the trigger and a small bullet with ectoplasm laced the walls.

It was like in slow motion, the ripples around the bullet flying towards Phantom's head to penetrate his brain, core. (Though the core was lower than the head). Phantom slowly dissipating into thin air, only his head left floating in his spot.

Then like a snap of a finger, the bullet grazed through the boy's head. Between his eyes. Ghostly mist followed the bullet as it passed through his head, but as seemingly nothing of the real deal had been actually there. No bodies was left to cripple on the floor. The ghostly mist spread out until there was nothing left.

Jack roared angry that his missed what he presumed to be his son's killer. He stood there for several minutes until he went to where Phantom was before as he broke some things. Then he went to where his wife and daughter sat, staring intently at him. Newly fresh tears seamed down their face as he stumbled toward them, falling to his knees and hugging them both.

* * *

**Song: Untitled (How Could this Happen to Me!) by Simple Plan**

**For all you know that Phantom didn't actually get hit by that bullet. **


	3. 2 Funeral

**Da-da ...Nothing really on topic here, my sister said that they are taking down SpongeBob Squarepants off the TV. I need my Patrick Starfish! And then she said something of them doing the same to Adventure Time, and this was all about parents complaining about that. SpongeBob is my favorite show. My sister heard all that at GameShop.**

**Alright back to topic, thanks to Clockwork's Apprentice. Now you know CWA beta-ed this I don't have to say.**

* * *

Rain and shady clouds were ideal of a down, damper day at the Amity Park graveyard. Sniffles, sobs, and tears were heard or see. There was Sam, her parents—they had been dragged there by their daughter-, Tucker, his parents, some nerds from school, his English teacher (Mr. Lancer) and some family members: Aunt Alicia, mom, dad and Jazz,

They all wore black as they sat on white, plastic foldable chairs in the grass as they cried for their friends, classmate, and little brother. They listened to the priest and listened to Jack who was having hard time processing words. He couldn't get much out before his voice got gravelly and he had to wipe away the moisture in his eyes.

"I want to thank you for coming,"

There was a deep, solemn pause before he continued,

"And I wanted to recognize the guy who funded this funeral, my best bud Vlad Masters."

He gestured toward a handsome, silver haired man sitting elegantly in a foldable chair, staring at the closed coffin. The body was barely saved to show for an open casket; burned to the crisp. A few frolics of raven hair along with a few snips of clothing lay in the coffin so that they had a part of him in there.

"Vlad, you had been here for me whenever I needed help, for whatever it is. In college, you stressed over me getting good grades like the best buddy you could ever be, so I just wanted to thank you for everything. Even if you didn't really known Danny."

"Danny…"

He paused again.

"Daniel James Fenton, the next ghost hunter that was supposed to live a good life hunting those…"

He stopped there as he couldn't say '_ghosts_'.

"And have a good wife with couple of kids."

Jack finished his little speech as some other person walked on stage…behind a podium actually. Then Mr. Lancer decided to say something.

"Danny was a nice kid, a great kid, who would grow up to be a generous man. I would've liked to get a better perspective on what he had looked of life is, as I tried to with all my students, but Danny was…special…"

After the heartfelt words, with many cried, the time had come to for people to pay their respect for the lost friend. Maddie, Jack and Jazz went first. Maddie could barely keep her eyes on her dead son's sleek, glossy coffin. If there was a body he would looked so small, paler than before in a black suit with his hands tangled together. Her eyes trailed off to other places as she couldn't stop weeping. Jack's arm was over her shoulders for comfort, a glint in his eyes as he dropped his white flower onto the lowering casket. Then Jazz went, she couldn't hide her tears as she gingerly released the light blue flower- just like her brother's eyes. Eyes that were now faded and dead.

Sam and Tucker went up, dropping their flowers down and saying their goodbyes. One by one, everyone did the same, dropping flowers and saying goodbyes.

It wasn't long before the funeral had ended, Jack and Maddie were talking with the priest, being reassured that they would be in good care of their boy. With gentle care, they'll close up that hole they had said. Vlad walked up by Maddie's and Jack's side, a sorrow look in his indigo eyes.

"I am deeply sorry for your lost."

Jack sniffled and gave him a sad smile,

"Thanks V-Man. For everything."

Vlad nodded his head. He gave a few words with them saying that they should meet again sometimes. Then, he left. His sleek dress shoes thread on the wet long grass, that should be cut, very busy-minded. Yes, they would meet again, knowing that stressful days are ahead of them.

Maddie and Jack walked through the gates of the cemetery, meeting Jazz, Sam and Tucker. She gave her daughter a smile, a sign that she was okay. Jazz had seen through that.

They gone their separate ways; Jack placed his meaty hands on the back of his girls. That sparks returning in his eyes ever so slightly.

_I'm gonna get you Phantom. Even if it is the last thing I'll do._

It had been a week since the death and the funeral. Like the news of the portal, many people heard of the Fentons' son's death. The family had been swarmed by curious people wanting to know the truth. Many had made up assumptions of what really happened: the boy killed himself with that gun in the basement; must've felt suicidal so knowing how to take the pain away, he shot himself in the head. He drank the chemicals that laid open. He got electrocuted by the project, many argued over that theory. He had problems, drank until he was drunk, did some bad things, killed a person. No, that didn't should accurate, but no one knew because they knew next to nothing.

Sam Manson and Tucker Foley had taken the worst of it. Neither had talked about it for a while; Tucker became quiet when he saw new technology coming out in store nearby, a sad look appeared on his face every time he thought about the game, Doom- so he played it less and less.

Sam wore more black than usual, became less animated. Not that she'll stop protecting the animals for science, she'll yell sky high for them. But mainly, she strayed away from things, she still hung out with Tucker, though when they hung out, she seemed to be in her mind.

Something with her didn't seem quite right_. Nothing of this did he died? _She asked Jazz when she had came back to school, basically everyone did. But she was quiet from the experience.

This stumped Sam, she wanted to know who had done it. Danny wasn't suicidal. She knew that for sure. And if he was, she would get him help, take care of him. There was an answer to everything. _There has to be! I got to know! Who had killed you Danny?!_

"Sam? Sam, are you with me?" Tucker asked, "I know it's been stressful week, but…"

He trailed on, not sure what to say. Sam looked at him, her purple eyes seemed fainted, dull like there was no life in them. There was once…

"Yeah, I'm here."

She sighed and then she looked at him in determination.

"Tucker, have you ever wonder what had killed him? What really happen?"

"Yeah, Sam, I have," Tucker 's tone was dangerously hard, his eyes sharpened briefly before he relaxed, "And I'm just as curious as you are but we tried to talk to Jazz once, even Ms. And Mr. Fenton, but neither gave an answer."

He could tell it was hurting her- much more than she let on- as much as he was hurting. He couldn't blame her as Danny was both their best friends, him and Danny were best buddies since kindergarten, they bathed together, but Sam had a huge crush on him. Everybody knew that!

"Yeah, well, I don't like the sound of it. I know there's something strange about this," Sam stated, her eyes narrowed, trying to figure what was strange about Danny's death.

"We know that the obsession Mr. and Mrs. Fenton has. And as weird as it sounds, I think it has to do something with the paranormal."

Tucker gave her an incredulous look,

"So…ghosts killed our best friend?"

"Yeah."

"And you want us to do what? 'Cause if you say go find that ghosts, count me out!"

Sam looked him in the eyes,

"So you'd rather sit here, move your thumbs around on your gadgets than find Danny's murder?"

"Uh…I was…kinda going for that…"

Sam slapped the back of his head, his red hat covering his eyes.

"What a friend you are." Sam hissed.

She got up from the booth they sat at, grabbed her trash and threw it away. She was almost out the door when Tucker spoke up. He groaned with his hands over his eyes.

"Alright, fine. Let's do this."

Tucker joined her, also throwing away his wrappers,

"Let's become Ghostbusters."

Sam rolled her eyes as they left the Nasty Burger into the pouring rain. Sam popped out her black umbrella, covering herself and Tucker.

Jazz sat on her bed staring blankly at nothing. Her mind running reruns of the times she and Danny hanging out. A click was heard though Jazz didn't noticed. The bed besides her creased as her mother sat down, setting her hand on Jazz's back.

"It's time."

Jazz nodded and looked up at her. A sad expression on her face.

"Mom, I don't want to leave him alone."

Maddie frowned and she sighed,

"I know. I know. Me either,"

She rubbed up and down Jazz's back in comfort,

"But this is how we will recover."

"I know, it's logical to get away from the place that hurts the most but you shouldn't keep it all bundle up or else." Jazz stated from her psychology book, "It's unhealthy. And we need time to process a new life, but I just don't want to…leave…knowing that it's all real."

They went into a silence for awhile, caught up in their own thoughts. They missed Danny so much; it was so quiet the house. Danny wasn't loud; he was the quiet, shy type.

"Alright, let's go."

They stood up, Jazz grabbed the last remaining cardboard box and left the room. Maddie sighed, tiredly. None had gotten a well-rested sleep and…well, it seemed they won't be having one anytime soon.

She didn't know what to do now. They had to leave the house; it was strangely a reminder of him. The portal was closed, dented by Jack's rage. All their ghost hunting weapon were packed and ready to go in the RV. Now the only things left in the house was the closed up portal, Danny's items, and them. Maddie left, going to find her husband.

She found him in the kitchen with a bottle of beer. Her eyes narrowed in disdain.

"Jack, you don't drink beer."

Jack just crushed the bottle in his hand. His eyes hard cold, as he glared daggers at the wall.

"I do now," he slurred in a gruff voice.

"Jack, stop…"

She slide down onto the chair next to him,

"I know you're taking Danny's death harder than the rest of us, but, please, stop drinking. It's never good. Think about it, think about me, and think about Jazz. You'll have to be strong for us."

Anything alcohol isn't good, not even for Jack, being as he was big as he was. No one had ever seen a drunken Jack.

"We are going to a road of recovery. We'll get through this like we always do—though this time… it's a death, but…" Maddie placed her small, gentle hand onto the bigger ones,

"We'll be together."

Jack nodded his head. He stared at the hand of his wife for awhile before gruffly getting up and throwing away his beer bottle, leaving the room. Pressing her fingers to her forehead, Maddie sigh, _this was going to be a long road to recovery_.

Going around each room, she was sure that everything they wanted to take along isn't left behind; she grabbed the strange looking keys of the RV. The key was a long remote looking thing with a few buttons, just like any other keys.

"Come on, we're going," she yelled.

She waited.

Jack stumbled up from the couch that they couldn't take along, cursing a few words as he was getting old and he almost tripped over the coffee table, mumbling "stupid table" at it. He walked toward his wife, his eyes shifted to something soft as he gazed at her. A small smile on his face as he leaned on her, the smell of alcohol on his breath was expose in the air. Maddie wrinkled her nose.

"Ye' com'n Jazz?!" Jack slurred with a half yelled.

Jazz stood in the middle of Danny's old room where everything lay briskly over the floor. The bed was untuck, cloths on the ground, model rockets out. In her eyes, it was the last time she'll see Danny's room, a bittersweet moment, and once she heard her father yelling, time wasn't on her side. So, with much time she could make, she went to the absent bed and lay down her favorite thing in the world—beside Danny himself. Bearbart.

With saying her goodbyes, she went downstairs, joining the last two member of her family. A brief smile blossomed on her face. With a nod of her head, they left the empty house, locking it up as they climb into the RV. Maddie had to get Jack to the passenger seat as he was drunk. He was very grumpy afterward, but kept up in silence. Their ride was silence, not really knowing where they were going. There wasn't singing along with the radio, no talking about ghost and ghost invention, no talking about what they were going to do on their vacation—even if this wasn't a vacation. They left all that behind.


	4. 3 There's No Home Without You

**I wouldn't be able to update for a while. I'll be busy with many things such as: surgery -wish me luck for Friday-, other things to do after that, and life.**

**Please review.**

* * *

Jazz didn't know how long she was waiting for the day they finally find a place to call home. Since home was way back in Amity Park, she didn't know what to call it. It wasn't home without Danny.

They have been moving about from to motel to motel and, sometimes, taking a night in the RV or a tent. They had seen all the unsanitary condition motels could offer. Unidentifiable stains on the rugs, sheets and walls, there was a rat nest under the bed, rips on the paper walls, the bed felt like cement, the faucet wouldn't run, and no warm water for showers, which made things uncomfortable and unnerving.

Jazz didn't know what to do. She had kept herself busy by picking up books wherever she goes, watching her mother getting depressed and slink low on the table that was unstable as she laid her head on her arms—not much she could do to help her mother-, watching her father go out each night to who knew where, though she could tell by when he came back smelling like a rack of alcohol that stayed through the morning to the evenings.

Things were hopeless for the family. They were just falling apart. It was just like Danny was the oxygen of the fire-without that fire, the flames will disintegrate. Jazz sat on the bed without the stain (Maddie and Jack took the bed with the suspicious stain), her hand prompted her head up as she stared blankly at nothing.

Time passed on- night had fallen and everybody was asleep, snuggled up to the pillows. Jack had went out again, Jazz sighed at that as she was still awake and couldn't go back to sleep. She got up and grabbed a book and got herself seated on one of those uncomfortable wooden chairs that was tucked under the unstable table. Jazz tuned on a night light and started to read.

Her eyes slowly skimmed the tiny words though she could easily read at a faster rate, but with how late it was, her eyes were getting drowsy. Her head, which was prompted on her hand, was sliding down her arm.

"Jazz," a voice whispered.

Jazz had barely heard it, but it was enough to get her attention.

"Huh?"

Jazz rose her head toward the lump on the bed—which so happens to be her mother. Maddie sat up against the headboard, watching her daughter.

"Can't sleep," she asked.

"Yeah and I'm guessing you can't either."

Maddie didn't need to answer; she pulled the covers aside and got up, strolling toward Jazz. She sat down to the second chair, crossing her hands together. It's currently one minute to midnight and it had already felt like two in the morning. Jazz and Maddie were beyond tired- it showed with in bags under their eyes as they yawned.

It wasn't an odd occurrence. Each night, they could hardly talk at the time when no one could possibly sleep—that led to them just sitting in silence watching each other or reading a book. Though, it seemed that this night was different.

A vibration was heard and for the time neither had moved from their spots, but once the phone stated to vibrate off the table, Maddie snatched and looked at the ID—_Unknown?Huh, I wonder who that could be?_

Maddie flipped open the phone and put it next to her ear.

"Hello," Maddie asked with a slight hesitation.

The other person who spoke at faster pace than Maddie what could comprehend. Her eyebrows knotted together as she tried to understand him.

_"__Maddie—my dear, I heard that you are around Madison and since you guys are sleeping in unsanitary conditions, I believe that you should sleep in comfortable beds, my treat. So what do you say? Stay at my mansion for awhile until you and your family are well rested and healthy."_

"Excuse me, but who is this, again?"

_"__Vlad Master."_

"Do you know what time it is, Vlad," Maddie asked, looked at the clock, "It's past midnight."

_"__I'm aware of that. I'm just worried over you—and your family," _Vlad said and Maddie picks up on the worry in his tone.

She hummed in response. Jazz looked up at her in curiosity once she had heard the name Vlad Master. Her book seemed less interesting. As she was trying to listen into the conversation, her eyes were hooded down, almost looking like cat eyes, and her poster was sagging. Things around her seemed less real and it felt like she couldn't think, not at all. Her mind was like it was turned off, but that rarely happens as she has an active mind. No matter what, she'll be thinking of something, doing something to occupy her.

Not even a thoughtful minute later, her head was rested on her book, eyes closed and unconscious. Maddie was still on the phone by the time one o'clock came rolling by. She said her goodbye and hung up, putting down the phone onto the table. Her hands ran through her orange hair in distress. Upon looking at her daughter asleep, she smiled.

Though now old with a few little hair changes—her orange hair turning darker than usual-, she picked up Jazz and carried her to bed, tucked her in and went back to her bed. Lying down, she thought about her _"__new"_ life now.

_Maybe we should stay with Vlad. Life couldn't get any worse._

With that thought, she turned to her side and went to bed.

She was awakened up by the door being slammed open with such a powerful force. Now wide awake, she looked at who apparently came in. A drunken Jack stumbled through the door, wobbling—trying to find his way around with blurry eyes. Maddie was going to help him when he was at the foot of the bed and fell face down, making the bed and her bounce slightly.

Maddie groaned and got up. She grabbed an extra blanket that was neatly folded in the corner near the door and placed it over Jack's massive body. Then she went to find some aspirin and a bottle of water, placing those two items on the unstable table. Then she went back to bed.

A circle of green swirls as small as a pin needle appeared in the sky over moving traffic. No one could possibly see things that small—even if their eyesight was 20/20. The green swirly circle grew bigger and larger until it was a size of an over-sized man.

Down below, horns honked as they slid on the road making a black mark from their tires as they tried not to crash into one another. Couple of cars had crashed into each other and it didn't look pretty. The front of one of the cars had looked damaged that you would wince—which made the back of the hit car even worse. It was lucky that the couple and the young male from the two cars weren't injured.

They unlocked the car and got out, checking the damage and the other driver.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, look!"

The younger male pointed upward at the green portal.

"Do you know what that is?"

The other guy shook his head.

"I've never seen one of those thing in my life," he stated, "It's kinda looks like something out of a Si Fi film or something."

"No kidding."

The lady who was also in the car, came out and walked toward her husband, watching the surrounding.

"Whatever that thing is had caused things go out of control," she examined as she pointed at the cars nearby and took out her phone, "My phone's also is on the fritz."

Other people had come out of their cars complaining about nothings working. Finishing their outrage, they had calmed down a bit as they gathered around, looking up at the green portal. So far nothing had come out of it. Minutes passed by and nothing still happen. It bored many people that none of the electronics work, no cars moving, no cell phone ringing- iPads, iPods, and iPhones were not turning on.

Nobody had yet noticed a big figure coming out of the portal. The entity has flaming white hair, green skin, red eyes, and wearing a black trench coat. The ghost looked around with an evil grin. His eyes glinted with pleasure as so many electronics spread themselves on the ground. _Oh, how many! Delightful! _

The little gadgets in people's hands, large cars laying empty on the road, and anything else electronic turned green and started float. Eyes widen and people looked around to make sure they were not going crazy. Apparently everyone's mind were dull and crazy as they were all seeing things hovering over the ground. Little kids ran around, touching everything, making the floating object float up another inch or so. Nothing seemed real.

The entity descended to the signs of the road. With a swift move of his hand, every technology floated away up in a line just above the trees height. Everybody's head moved with the objects, their full attention of the movement. The ghosts found it enduring. He swished the items to go faster, which made the heads go in circles faster.

The human's heads were going too fast for human possibilities—not a normal rate—and then their heads snapped. Bodies fell to the ground at once, almost in union. Heads were turned at inhuman angles. A few were bleeding out from the windpipe, the blood soaking the gravel road. Their eyes stared blankly as their life glistening out from them-_dead_.

The ghosts laughed and rose up to be in the circle of the ghostly technology. The swirly green portal started to disappear and as it got smaller, the ghost flew through it, taking all that gadgets.


	5. Teddy Bear: Finders keepers

**I didn't come back as a vampire! My only problem is sitting. **

**Don't own Danny Phantom. Review. :D **

* * *

"…about fifty unidentified deaths on the freeway. Their deaths are unknown as is what occurred for every technology to disappear. Eyewitnesses explained that the technology, cars, any day regular-items floated in the air in a circle and then a mysterious figure appeared. The figure had seemed to be a scientist with white hair, and appeared to have… green skin…"

The weather lady squint her eyes as she tried to figure what the figure was,

"…with red eyes? …Then this figure had disappeared, like how he appeared, into the green circle. Who is this mysterious figure?"

Jack turned off the motel TV. It was noon and Maddie and Jazz had left to get some lunch and they hadn't come back yet. Jack had stayed back for his headache from the hangover passed through him. Once he had woken up that morning, his head was buzzing, hurting him like billions of bricks were pressing down into his skull. He scanned his surroundings. It had seemed that no one was in the room- Maddie and Jazz had left, and what he saw made his eyes filled with relief. On the table was some aspirin and water. He grabbed both, took the pill and chugged down the water. Then he had turned on the TV, which had the news on.

His turned cold as he heard the massacre, knowing something of the paranormal did this. Just like the paranormal did the same thing to his son. His fist clench, nails digging into skin and blood seeps down his fingers to the rug.

The door had took the appropriate time to open, Maddie and Jazz walked through holding a plastic bag with some burgers inside. Maddie went up to him. Holding up the bag for him to take. He didn't moved a muscle as he stared at the blank TV screen with a distasteful expression. Maddie worried as she saw blood dripping from his hands and onto the carpet. The bag had dropped to the ground.

"Jack!"

She grabbed his hand and prey his fingers open to get a glimpse. She gasped at the sight.

"Jackson Fenton! What did you do?!"

She turned to Jazz and Jack grunted in reply.

"Jazz, get the first aid kit."

Jazz did as asked, moving quickly to the duffel bags to search for the items. When she found it, she rushed to give it to her mom. Preying it open, Maddie grabbed some band aids, hydrogen peroxide, and some cotton balls. She dampened the cotton balls with the hydrogen peroxide and gently dapped it on the wounds as she mumbles away. Once the wounds looked okay, she put a Hello Kitty band aid on the clean wound. Jazz stared at her dad wearily like he could blow up like bomb. Seeing her dad like that made her overact and she felt scared for her family.

"Jack," Maddie looked him in the eyes, "Jack, look me in the eyes."

Jack jaw tighten and kept looking ahead.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Finally his eyes slid down to his wife and he decided to soften up.

"We're leaving. Pack your bags," he growled, grabbing his gear and was already out of the room, waiting inside the RV without any warnings.

Maddie sighed sadly. She seemed that she couldn't even to get to him, mostly. Jack either stare softly at her or ignore her. Jazz walked to her and set a hand on her shoulder; Maddie looked up at her with a sad smile.

"It'll be alright."

Jazz simply assured her but Maddie didn't felt assured.

"I don' know about that," she said, "Go pack your bags."

Jazz did so, once she was done, she stood there with a frown, in silence. But that brought up a question that wormed into her mind.

"Hey, where are we going now? Are we going to stay at Vlad's?"

She remembered last night conversation like a movie replaying reruns. Maddie shook her head, confused.

"I don't know either, Jazz," she snapped and Jazz reeled back hurt, Maddie quickly said an apology and no sooner they had left.

On the ride no one had said a thing. Jack was breaking every traffic laws in Wisconsin there was. As always. They were lucky that no cops chased after them. It was believable that they went too fast that no one could see them.

They were already at the highway with the yellow crime scene tape. Many civilians crowded at the line as police officers pushed them back. Jack shuffled his shoulders and grunted, he then looked at Maddie and Jazz.

"Maddie with me. Jazz stay in the car."

Jack didn't say anything else after that. Jazz opened her mouth in protest but nothing came out of her mouth. Without any warnings, Jack stalked off towards the tape and as he was getting closer, he'd showed his fake FBI badge. Maddie had stayed in her spot, mouth agape.

"Sorry, Jazz, but do what he said. I'll be back in a few."

She stated, then mumbled,

"Who knows where or when Jack had gotten a FBI badge?"

She wondered if he made one for her too since he wasn't going in there alone. She wanted to very well know what and why they were even there. By the tell of the yellow crime scene tape, she wondered if they should even be there. Keeping Jazz there by the car was a good idea- it would easy to hop right in and take off when trouble announced itself.

She didn't glanced back at Jazz as she walked to the tape. Jack had seemed to stop once he was behind the tape awaiting for her, but what she could do when she doesn't have an FBI badge?

"Excuse me, ma'am, but civilian must stay behind the yellow line," a cop hold her back.

Maddie stared at him and pretend to look in her pockets for something.

"Hold on. I have my badge here somewhere… just don't know where…"

Jack turned his attention to them and held out another badge.

"Here."

The cop and Maddie looked up at him and saw the badge that belonged to one Maddie Walker. The cop looked puzzled at him as the why he had _her_ badge. Maddie cocked an eyebrow at the name. _Walker, really? My maiden name?_ She questioned to the last name but not getting an answer she was released to go through with an apology. Maddie kept up with Jack as he wondered off without her.

She scanned the surrounding and seemed unnerved. There were plenty of corpses rotting in the blazing sun and she wondered why the corner hadn't picked them up. Their evidence was rotting away too.

"Jack, why… are we here? There's nothing here for us," she mumbled the last part as like a cop was nearby.

It was bad enough that they were impersonating FBI's but no knowing why they're there for just asking for bad news. She had noticed something strange. Where was all the technology? There had to be from the corpses (or perhaps people, really she had to put them as using corpses felt so wrong and reminded her of her dead son), otherwise how would they have gotten there?. Their car should be somewhere.

If there was a storm, it would had to been one hell of a clean one to leave nothing left but the corpses behind. Maybe if she could single out the transmitted radio waves then she could somehow figure out what happened there. She looked in her pockets again, but like Jack most of the time, there was no cell phone on her. For a scientist you would've thought they all be carrying handy-dandy, good lookin' cell phones to communicate with- it was in their nature to.

She sighed. She must've left that in the FV with Jazz. She'll have to check it later.

Jack looked around sternly, eyeing everything and keeping it all back of his mind. He'll have to remember it for later when he'd find the ghost boy. That scum had probably something do what happened. He was sure of it. Walking up to a rotting corpse, he grabbed a stick and knelt down. He poked around the burned clothes for something that would resemble ectoplasm. The poor soul had somehow got burned after his death but no one had knew how- only autopsy would tell. The burned body face was unrecognized as soot covered most parts, the eyes were missing as worms and other insects crawled in and out of the socket, and some of his fingers had been cut off. It also appeared that most of the body's belongings were missing as well.

Nothing on him had any sign of ectoplasm but what really got Jack was the dead body was leaking black goop.

* * *

The Ghost Zone was green—all different type of greens. There were no colors of green that had been left out as the color mixed with each other into big or small swirls. Many spirits (peaceful and vengeful) mangled around making their lair. Those ghosts were just pawns in the chessboard—just like a government in the human world. There was a knight (Frightknight), Bishop (Princess Dora and prince Argon) and the two most important chess piece on the board were the queen and king (Desiree and Vlad Plasmius).

Vlad and Desiree's castle was medieval and large, practically blending into the background. Though you could see the gold roof and tan bricks. The inside décor of the castle included plenty of medieval novelties, a red rug with a small design of gold at the edge laid on the ground, the walls were intricate images of their family (the big mighty kind in his throne, the beautiful and quirky queen and the handsome, frightful prince as well as the others generations of other rulers).

Many servants roamed the hallways since nothing was left undone. Every light were on except one. That room belonged to the prince—the ghost boy, some might call him.

The boy sat on his silky sheets covered his large round king size bed stared off in space. He laced his fingers in his snow white locks as a stress expression appeared on his face. No matter how much he tried to distract himself over the days since the Fenton kid died in the portal, guilt had seeped through him over and over. As much as he tried to override it, it just comes right back and haunted him.

He closed his eyes. They weren't rulers, he's not a freakin' prince, his mom isn't a queen and his dad wasn't a king. Their house was a castle but they weren't the rulers of the Ghost Zone. Pariah Dark held the crown and ring which controlled everything in the Ghost Zone. He was still out and ruling, but they were thought as rulers as they were the strongest ghosts in the Ghost Zone. It looked like it too, every ghosts would bow down to please them. His dad was a jerk, arrogant, and the definition of narcissus. He would make the ghosts do his dirty work and other terrible things.

With another thought, Phantom got off the bed and flew out of his room, carefully zigzagging through each hallway for any interactions of the 'king'. He wouldn't want to get caught leaving the castle as he was the shy, innocent boy who hid behind his mother from his father and didn't leave his room very often. Plus, he didn't want to be questioned about where he was heading.

Once he got out of the castle he sped off as the sound of light. He made it to the portal and stared at it with sorrowful. Poor boy. Phantom remembered what happened last time- someone died, he almost got shot, and he disappeared so strangely that it scared him.

He closed his eyes as he ascended his arm out, fingers skimming the green mist leading out. He flinched as he pushed forward, the mist felt like water on his skin as he stepped through. He was in the lab of the empty Fenton's household and it appeared like everything was either cleaned away or smashed into pieces.

"What happened...?"

Phantom trailed on as he stared at everything. Confused.

Taking no time getting out of the lab, Phantom floated in the living room. It was a cozy little room, not as big as his room at home (his room at the castle was the size of two classrooms). The room had been polished clean as if no one was here, besides the empty bottle can of beer resting on the floor. The boy slowly picked it up and examined it. The bottle leaked out a liquid. He sniffed it and reeled back in disgust. Throwing it down on the ground, hard, he went to the next room that happened to be a kitchen. Curiosity hit him hard as he checked every cabinet, then the fridge. Everything was cleaned out beside the crumbs that the rats were eating.

"Nothing… Hmm… And I thought humans were interesting."

But that wasn't all he checked out, there were stairs leading upstairs then there had to be more rooms. He wasted no time in searching each room. One was pink with some girls' things—must've belong to the girl he'd saw with orange hair. One had blue walls, papers and clothes cover the ground, and a small teddy bear on the bed. Phantom floated over to the teddy bear and smiled. It was cute. He picked it up and put it up to eye level.

"This is very interesting…"

He pocketed it for later and left the room. He went into the master bedroom but sensed nothing like the other rooms, he went back to the Fenton boy's room (he had presumed) and eased himself onto the bed, one leg crossed on top of his knee, hands behind his head as he carefully looked at the things.

It was interesting as the kid had a lot of rockets over the room. The rockets were super small to the ones that some of the servants talked about (they spoke of the rockets that they had remembered from their days when they were alive). Phantom was never a human before he was… Here in the world. There were many questions he wanted ask but he was never satisfied. To him it had seemed so unreal. _Humans, yeah right?_

But now since he had been out and saw some, he'd believe in anything.

A lot had been on his mind and he just wanted to think of noting, when a sound of click of a door reached his ears.


	6. Second Death

**Review. **

* * *

"Go on, nerd! What'cha waitin' for?"

A loud booming voice shouted from across the street from a huge kid that had a big build, blond hair, and a face that looked like someone from a football team. It was accurate because one could tell by the red and white long-sleeved school letterman's jacket. Right now, he was pressuring this kid with rectangular glasses, shaggy hair, lots of pimples on his face and geeky clothes into going into the haunted house- the Fenton's old home. Many other jocks and cheerleader, mainly a group called A-listers, chanted too.

Being a nerd, Nathan wanted to be cool (and date Valerie Grey), and if going into a haunted house makes him cool, than by his favorite games, he'll do it. Just for the coolness. That was what he'd been telling himself millions of time in his head. Inside he was shaking to death, on the outside he was, to what he thought, calm and collected.

"I can do this…"

Nathan wobbly walked toward the door and opened it with shaky hands. The ghost of Danny Fenton haunted his mind. What if he attacked? What if he was here wanting revenge for his murder? What did he look like? Nathan felt like his geeky body was going to explode. Many emotions waited to come out. He felt like he was going to cry, be scared out of his wits, pee his pants, and run away looking like a coward.

He shut the door behind him, gulping like a fish. That wasn't too bad wasn't' it? He looked around- nothing seemed wrong. Only the lights from outside were on, lighting up the whole room. Everything was clean, but the stain floor that looked new. Nathan furrowed his eyebrows, confused. There must have been someone else in here before. No need to worry. He sighed in relief, but his breathing pitched as he heard a creak noise coming from the kitchen.

He breathed rapidly as he slowly-creeped toward the entrance of the kitchen. Since there was little light coming from the kitchen, Nathan had to rub his hands on the wall, searching for a light switch. His mind buzzed, nothing really can concrete itself in thoughts as he panicked. He was afraid of the dark. He felt coldness from the tiles of the walls as he stuffed around until he found something, he pressed it and dimming lights flickered on.

He could see. The kitchen was clean but messy at the same time. Someone must've been here too, but didn't think to close anything they left opened. The fridge was wide open and cold air from it leaked into the kitchen making the boy shiver. Being kind, he closed the cabinets and the fridge.

He turned around and realized that he was on the other side of the kitchen. Basically he'd done two major steps in his life. One: getting inside the house; two: going through two sections without peeing his pants.

"What a major relief…"

At the same time Nathan was opening the door, two other teenagers sneaked around in the back, climbing over the wooden fence. They crouched down and looked around. Once spotting everything, they moved toward the kitchen door.

They waited a few minutes until Sam quietly tugged on the door as if to disturbed the peace and quiet. The door was quiet for only a couple seconds until it was open a crack where she could stick a hand through. She and Tucker flinched.

Tucker, being the look out, sneaked his head up at the screen to look inside. It was dark, so he ducked down and signaled to Sam.

Sam nodded and counted to three. She opened the door more but once it was half way opened, the lights flickered on and Sam let go the doorknob. Sam and Tucker leaned up against the wall. Their heart beats beating fast as they waited. They heard noises that was close by.

Tucker leaned toward the window and peaked inside and recognized the form.

"It's Nathan," he whispered.

"What's he doing here?"

"Don't know."

Phantom had now floated off the bed, the teddy bear still in his pocket dangling for its dear life, as he turned invisible. He moved toward the door but thought better than to open it and reveal himself. Why would he do that if it could be his father? He panicked. What if it is him? Why is he here? Did he find him? How could he known? One of the servants must've noticed him leaving!

Phantom didn't really want to go through the door and find out, but he just wanted to know who was down there. Phantom left, going through the door and crept through the hallway. Once he reached the stairs, he peeked down and saw nothing. Then he flew down the stairs and walked to the door entrance hesitantly. Nothing had triggers that another ghost was nearby but his father could easily surpass his signature and be anywhere. Though that was true, he wouldn't be in the kitchen. His father was smarter than to have the lights on. Ghosts could see through the dark- that's one of the many reasons they could get what they want.

What he saw made him sigh in relief. It was just some human. A human that is shaking in his spot and relived at the same time. He wondered what this little guy wanted. Surely, this place was far too clean to take anything (besides the blue wall room).

Phantom hovered into the kitchen and came close to the human. Now since he was close he could see something on the human's face. It was small and all over his face. He pulled down the urge to poke the human's face. Just to feel what a human. The ghost boy sat himself down on the counter as he titled his head and stared at the boy for a long time.

The boy looked around and walked throughout the kitchen eyeing every specks of dusk on the ground. The white haired boy could hear the human muttering something but the kid wasn't making any sense. Then, Phantom could hear a creaking noise that was nearby and for sure there was another occupants. He leaned over the counter and looked at the door. Though, he leaned too far and had accidentally fallen off, crashed to the ground, forgetting to catch himself or turn himself tangible. He looked up at the boy with wide-eyes.

The other boy quickly turned to the noise. His eyes also widened.

"Hellloooo?"

His voice was squeaking in a high octave. His hands shook and he had curled (while standing) into a fetal position.

Sam and Tucker jumped when they heard a thud and almost gave away their positions by falling into the open and accidentally hitting the door. Once they calmed down, they looked inside. They spotted Nathan shivering into a fatal position like he saw a ghost.

Tucker turned to look at Sam and signal some words. Sam scrunched up her eyebrows and thought about it. She nodded. They both decided to wait until it was the perfect timing to get inside and snatch that ghost.

Not getting an answer, the room had fallen in to an eerily silence, Nathan relaxed. He quickly got out of the room and explored the upstairs. Once he stepped on the first step, hearing nothing, he sauntered upstairs. Phantom followed after. The human was interesting - he should get to know him, make contact with him. The image of the light coming from the door in the kitchen interacting with others close by came to his mind. He was perplexed to which way to go. _Keep follow or check out the others._

In moments Sam and Tucker were inside the kitchen with some weapons (a baseball bat and a handheld vacuum) in their hands. They scanned out the area. Once they finished the kitchen they went into the living room. In there they could feel the temperature drop.

"It's here." Tucker muttered as he shook in fear.

He had never encounter ghosts. Neither had the rest of the people around Amity. But, hey, who cared? They'll be one to discover who'd killed their friend. It's been awhile when the Fentons had left and they had yet to go look for the suspect and now, they were here in so familiar, yet eerily comfortable house.

Little movements were made as the two crept their way around, then they flopped to the ground on their stomach when they heard noises from upstairs. Since Tucker was the one in the center of the living room, and in the open, he crawled his way toward Sam behind the couch. On his way he accidentally put his hand in the stain on the carpet.

"Great, now my hand smells like beer." he muttered under his breath once he sniffed his smelly hand.

"Quit whining," Sam hissed as she looked over the couch, "Be quiet!"

Nothing had happened yet, though that didn't mean Nathan was coming down. They didn't really want to be found out yet. It had appeared Nathan was coming downstairs. The kid looked around one last time before going to the front door but a light from the window was shining through a crack to another door in the house- door that he didn't noticed before. A door that seemed creepy. Though since the light was coming outside he reached in his pockets and grabbed a flash light. He flicked it on and whacked it a couple of times to get it to work. It _was_ working before. There was no reason why it should be flickering on and off. He had just changed the batteries.

He opened the door and shined the light on the stairs. Curious, he descended down. Sam and Tucker followed aback a distance. It was hard to be stealthy when the stairs was concrete.

Nathan flickered the light all over the lab. The light stopped at the big round thing in the wall. The nerd looked at it in awe as he mindlessly walked toward it. The door was opened and the wall was green.

Sam and Tucker had made it to the bottom of the stairs and now huddle behind it, watching Nathan.

"Don't touch it!"

The boy retrieved his arm back startled and turned around, flashing his light on everything. He shook in fear and his voice was weak to talk, but when he spoke it was highly above a whisper.

"Who's there? Show yourself. I know karate."

Tucker snorted. Karate? Better yet, video games of fighting games. But then he quickly turned serious. Both him and Sam jumped when they the disembody voice. They were high alert for the murder and were ready to attack anything.

Phantom turned visible in front of the scared boy. His neon green eyes were wide.

It's been awhile when the kid went into the haunted house and seeing that he hadn't come back out yet made the kids impatience and bored. They played on their phones and socially gathered with each other. Once the sun had hit the ground, many had started to leave.

"Let's go, the kid is a dead many anyway," the blonde kid said with an amused grin and started to leave himself, "He didn't come out."

He didn't even wait for the others to follow. He didn't wait for anyone. Though once everybody cleared out, a terrible blood-curling scream came out of the house that made everyone freeze as they were startled and scared. They all ran back to their old spot and stared at the house, questioning.

"What the hell?"

But no one could answer the blond kid as they had no answer to come up with.


	7. This isn't you!

**Review. **

* * *

Phantom's, Tucker's and Sam's eyes went wide, mouth agape and they trembled in despair. The boy, Nathan, had stumbled backwards causing him to be engulfed by the portal. Neither Phantom nor the humans could grab him in time before the kid's body was disintegrated. It was just similar to the first death that happened here.

"No! No, no, no…" Phantom muttered repeatedly.

He ran his fingers through his white hair, then rubbed the back of his neck. That wasn't how today was supposed to be. It was supposed to be a deathless day, where he could explore the human world.

Once again, Phantom had managed to kill another innocent soul. In which the boy blamed himself and had to go on in his ghostly life with the overwhelming guilt of two deaths. Well, it wasn't exactly his fault as he didn't know that if humans even touch the portal they'll get zapped and turned into ashes, but the white haired boy liked to blame himself. Something burning in his eyes as he stared straight ahead as he ignored the feeling of the other two humans that came down here too. He was right behind them when he was following the first.

The boy, Nathan, was just scared and Phantom hasn't meant to scare him but he didn't really wanted that kid to go in where other ghosts that weren't kindly of humans. But it had seemed that appearing out of thin air broke the boy. Now, little wet rain fell down his cheek, which he had no idea he was even capable of. Not once had he ever felt like this before. Or done something like this. The ghost boy wiped away the wetness with his white fingerless gloved hand.

The first death was like a sting to the heart. The second was the bullet. Phantom was too kind to kill. He choose the life of a peaceful ghost, though his fatherly king –like dad pressured him to kill and even harm a human. He tried not to kill.

The boy didn't even decipher when a buzz behind him and his hair started to pulled towards it. He didn't decipher when he had gotten hit by a bat. Though once a painful ache made itself announced he quickly rubbed his sore head, confused.

"Huh?"

"Freeze! Ghost murder!"

It was a female voice that shouted. One of the human. Phantom turned around and was met with a female and a male human. Both were holding an object which was aimed at him. They both looked taken back and the look on the female wasn't too keen to his liking. She looked like she could tear him part-by-part and would do it again. The other just looked frighten and geeky. He titled his head, he just couldn't help it.

"Ghost murder?"

He questioned out loud. The female sneered at him.

"You're the one who killed Danny!"

She whacked him on the head with the hand-held vacuum. And, dang, that hurts! Phantom winched.

"I'm… I'm s—"

He didn't really get to finish when he was being sucked into the small device. The thing could actually hold him but much to his delight he was stuffed. There was absolutely no room to stretch out. _That's just freakin' great. _He was annoyed that he was stuffed in there with little to no room, but was worried as to what the female human might do to him. Though, by the conversation of the two he could tell that they were having a hard time figuring out what to do with him.

"What are we going to do with him?"

"We are going to get justice, that's what we're going to do."

"How?"

Sam thought about it. Sure, now that they have their friend's killer but what could they do with him? The thing could literally disappear in an instant. They could at least give closure to the victim's family. Though, first she wanted to do something.

"Follow me."

She spin the vacuum in her hand as she went upstairs. No one could help Nathan now. Nothing was left of him just like Danny. Tucker followed after her, wondering what she was up to. They had came back in to the kitchen and Sam dropped the vacuum on to the table, hard.

"Ow!"

If Phantom could move he would of rub his sore head. Though now he stopped spinning, he felt a little green. Thank goodness he stopped moving or else he was sure he was going to puke out ectoplasm. He groaned.

"Do you mind? I'm a fragile being!"

"Shut it you," Sam yelled, then turned to walk out of the kitchen.

Before she left she stopped,

"Got to grab something, be right back."

Tucker sighed in aggravation. He had no idea what's going on anymore. They had planned this all out but once the death of Nathan, things changed big time. He was sure that he didn't know what he was doing anymore. He dropped onto a kitchen chair and rested his head on his hands. He stared at the vacuum for a long time. Phantom didn't have the slightest clue to what was going on out there. One human was gone, it seemed, and the other sulking down on a chair. Well, since he was here why not make a use of it?

"Soooo… I'm Phantom. Danny Phantom," Phantom greeted through the metallic barrier, "What's your name?"

Tucker raised an eyebrow. He wondered if he had been hit by his own bat instead of hitting the ghost. He could have a concession right now and his mind decided to play tricks with him. _Ghost? They're real?_ He couldn't even fathom that. It was just hard too. Now the ghost was trying to make small talk with him. Should he indulge the ghost and humor himself?

"Tucker."

That was all he was going to give. Surely if this was his mind playing with him, then the ghost knew his last name already.

"Well, Tucker, it's nice to meet you. You're basically the first person that talked back to me nicely."

Again, Tucker raised his eyebrows. What did he mean? First?

"First person? You mean, you've made contact with others before? It appeared to me that you just met the first human and killed him."

If Phantom could, he would've reeled back, hurt.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too, and I was trying to help him," Phantom explained, "He was about to touch a radioactive ghost portal leading to my home world. In which no human had gone to, so I heard. The first person I tried to make contact was with that raven haired boy, but I guess you now the rest, right?"

"Yeah, and he was my best friend. You jerk!"

Tucker eyes burned with hatred at the small object.

"I said I'm sorry. Like before, I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Then what did happened?"

"I don't know. I was near the strange rock path leading up to nowhere when, suddenly, a door appeared and I was sucked into it. I couldn't see much but saw your friend. And I tried to help him… But I was too late."

Tucker gulped- he felt sick to hear this. Hearing how his friend died made him green and his ears felt like they were stinging as if nothing was going or coming through. Tears burned his eyes and he wiped them away with the back of his hand. A sniffle came out but that was it. With a hard swallow, Tucker made himself sit straight and look like he wasn't about to cry. He wasn't no cry baby!

"Alright, let's say I believe you, which I don't, why did you do it?"

Phantom sighed exasperatedly, tired of this conversation now. He rolled his eyes but the human would never see that. Nor could he see anything else Phantom would gestured. It seemed that humans were dull creatures.

"I didn't! Just… you'll just have to trust me."

"I… I can't."

"Why?"

"Because…"

At this time Sam came back in the kitchen with some contraption. Tucker couldn't tell what they were and if he asked he bet he wasn't going to get an answer. Sam laid out the objects onto the table. She grabbed a small wristwatch gun and strapped that on to her right wrist. Then she grabbed a sharp Ecto-blade in the other hand as she held up the vacuum.

"Alright, you ghost, you are going to pay and pay dearly."

Phantom shivered at the tone in her voice. It was eerily filled with poison. He didn't really want to get out of this thing if he was safer in it. Fate really didn't like him as he could feel the entrance he came from was trying to suck him back out. He tried to grab onto the walls but his finger were slipping. The thing had spit him out and he was sprawled on the table, dazed.

"Ok, that doesn't' do well with me."

He groaned, clutching his head. His attention quickly snapped toward the blade that was up to his neck. He looked unnerved at it and at the female human.

"Ok, since you're really not a human. I believe that justice must be served in a different way."

She evilly laughed, going little psycho. Tucker felt unnerved at her tone and of her laughter. His heart beat speed up as he pictured something in his mind. Surely, this was nothing? Right? It had to be his mind playing him again. That was it! Though that really didn't seemed like it as Sam pressed the blade down, making a small trail of neon-green ectoplasm run down the ghost boy's neck. A yelp came out of both of the males. Tucker snapped and shot up out of his seat and tried to hold her back.

"Sam, this isn't you!"

Tucker yelped as Sam had almost cut him with the blade. His eyes widen and he stepped back in surprise. He was surprised that she would take a slice at him, hurting her only best friend. They stood there, staring at each other, one menacing and fierce and the other scared and terrified, and Tucker was ready to defend himself. Sam hardly seemed to be the person before she walked out of the room. It was probable that something broke inside of her and cracked under pressure once she seen the ghost boy and Nathan being killed. He had to get to her. The real her!

"Sam! Sam, listen, this is not you," he shook her fiercely, "come back to me."

Sam glared at him and shoved him off of her.

"This is what he deserves," she screeched, "You can't stop me! Never!"

Phantom had just got off the table and was on the other side of the kitchen table when Sam, somehow, flipped the table. _Whoa, this girl has super strength!_ The white haired boy backed up as Sam advanced as she charged the wristwatch.

"Hey, Jack, I got this phone call at that motel we stayed at. Vlad called." Maddie started off slowly as she approached the topic.

Surely this wasn't going to go well.

"And he wanted us to stay with him for a while. Once we recover, we could find Phantom."

Jack thought about this, but his mind was hazed from the alcohol he had consumed and could feel the anger rising up. He was filled with white-hot rage at the mention of Phantom. He almost made the RV run off the road but kept his temper from reaching to that point. Counting down from ten, Jack inhaled sharply and shrugged.

"Vladdy?"

He hummed,

"Sure, why not?"

He changed direction and sped up. Maddie sighed in relief. Jack had taken the news much better than she inspected.

The case they had left behind had been nothing really, but Jack had found something and had kept his mind running for a while. Maddie had yet to ask about it and now wasn't the right time. When the right time was, she didn't know. Why can't this be easy? Why can't they have a simple life with their son still alive?

It took a while until they had reached the Masters' residence.

"Why, hello there, Madeline and Jasmine. Jack, how's it going? How long has it been?"

Vlad greeted them as he led them into the mansion. He was glad that Jack didn't give him a bone-crushing hug once he stepped out of that RV.

"I'm grateful that you took my offer, Maddie. I was worried that you guys would not and things could get messy."

"Thank you." Maddie said firmly.

"Don't mention it. I'll do anything for you, my dear."

Jazz rolled her eyes but kept her eyes train on Masters. She knew at first sight of him that there was something wrong with him. Something that doesn't feel right. Sure he was a millionaire who had a load of gold in banks and more profit than any other business out there, in which Vlad had brought, but Jazz know people with money can go crazy with power. It seemed like this money muncher have a crush on her mother. Jazz could read any one.

They were showed to their room. Jazz found it creepy that the hall they had to enter had too many of Packer's objects count. It just added to the 'creepy information' about Masters.

"If you need me for anything, I will be in my studies or you guys could easily knock on my bedroom door. Don't worry about bugging the servants; they love to be in use."

Vlad started to leave but gave them a warning.

"Don't go in my studies- by any means."

With that Vlad left them. A smirk plastered on his face.

He sauntered toward his studies, hands behind his back as he went up to the fireplace and flipped open his golden football medal. A red, small button was revealed when the large portion of the football flipped. He elegantly pressed the button and the fireplace lifted up over a Vlad Masters portrait. Then he descended down the stairs to whatever is down there.


End file.
